


In the middle of the night - Bucky Barnes

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Can nightmares bring 2 persons together?





	In the middle of the night - Bucky Barnes

It was 3 am in the avenger tower. Everyone was asleep or so she thought. y/n wasn’t one to sleep much every night. She went to bed every night at 10, she always fell asleep as soon her head hit her pillow. But every night at 3 am she was wide awake. She had almost tried everything to fall back to sleep, drink tea, read a book, meditation, working out,… but nothing ever worked.

_ But a year ago on a night she wandered around the tower she was met with a strange sound. It was like someone was hitting something really hard. She didn’t know where it really came from, every hitting sound bounced off the walls creating an echo.  _

_ “Friday, can you tell me where that sound comes from?” _

_ “It comes from mister Barnes room miss y/l/n.” _

_ “ is there someone with him Friday? Is he okay?” _

_ “Mister Barnes is currently alone but I detect an increased heart rate and irregular breathing.” _

_ He must have had a nightmare again. Steve had told the team that Bucky got severe nightmares at night and sometimes had to punch his anger and fear out. That was also why he had his own punching bag in his room.  _

_ Bucky never talked much, only when someone asked him a question or it was about a mission. During the day when there wasn’t a mission he was in the gym, his room or around Steve. y/n had taken an interest in the super soldier, she wanted to know him, the real Bucky. She felt like she needed to help him, she had always been a caring and empathic person. It hurt her to see others hurting.  _

_ When she got closer to the soldier’s room the sound off every punch on the punching bag got louder and louder. He must be really shaken from his nightmare. Once she was in front of his bedroom door she had to stop herself from running through the door and wrap her arms in an comforting way around Bucky. She knew better than to do that. it would make things worse, they barely knew each other, it would scare him off and she could forget getting closer to him. So she carefully knocked 3 times on his door and hoping he would hear it. The punching stopped but after a few seconds it started again. This time she knocked a bit louder and whispered, knowing he could hear her. “Bucky? It’s y/n, are you okay?”  _

_ It came out more desperately than intended but it did the job. The punching stopped and the sound off footsteps took its place.  _

_ “y/n ? why are you here?” Bucky’s voice sounded raw and sad through the door. _

_ “I couldn’t sleep anymore and then I heard a strange sound. I started to follow it and it led me here. I know you use that punching bag when you had a nightmare. I wanted to check up on you, are you okay Bucky?” _

_ Bucky didn’t answered and remained quiet. She could have known he wouldn’t want to talk to her. Only Steve could get him to open up to him. So why did she even though he would let her in.  _

_ She sighed and said before she started to walk back to her room.  _

_ “you know Bucky, you’re not alone I have nightmares too so if you ever want to talk or just hang out, I’m here, I’m here for you. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”  _

_ She almost reached the elevator doors when she heard a door open and someone softly call her name. when she turned around she saw Bucky standing just outside his open door looking her way. _

_ “why? Why do you wanna help me? I’m a monster.” _

_ Her heart broke for him. _

_ y/n kept her distance so she wouldn’t scare him off and softly said: “ you’re not a monster just the victim of monsters. You’re more than that, more than you think yourself. I want to help you find the person I know that’s inside you, help you find yourself.” She found herself walking at a slow pace in his direction while talking. When she finished talking she was standing in front of him. _

_ “can I help you Bucky? Will you let me?” _

_ Bucky looked deeply in her eyes and she could see all the pain that laid behind his bleu ones. Bucky nodded and before she even knew wrapped his arms around her. _

 

_ That was the start of their friendship. From that day they spent almost every night together in one off their rooms, in the beginning they mostly watched a movie or played games. But after some time Bucky started to open up to her, he told her about his nightmares but also about what her remembered of his time before the winter soldier. He trusted her and slowly became himself again, he wasn’t shy anymore around her. He started calling her doll and other pet names. When they watched a movie or even sat next to each other he always had his arm around her shoulder or his hand on hers. Everyone could see how close they became, they were always together when there wasn’t a mission or something they needed to be. It was obvious for everyone that there was more than friendship between the 2. Only neither one of them acted on it.  _

 

it was cold in her room, it was snowing outside and y/n had forget to close her window before she went to bed. She turned to her side and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand which showed it was 3 in the morning. Just like every night in the past year she pulled her blanket from her body and made her way down the empty halls of the towers. Bucky and her had the agreement when one of them woke up they would go to the room of the other to see if they were awake. Or in Bucky’s case y/n went to check if he had a nightmare. But in the last few months Bucky’s nightmare had lessened a lot. So on nights when she came in his room and he would still be sound asleep she would just crawl in beside him and try to catch some sleep. In the mornings they would wake up with y/n wrapped in Bucky’s arms. 

This time she could hear Bucky’s screams to moment she stepped out of the elevator. He was having a nightmare again. She rushed herself to his room and through his door. Bucky was on his bed like he was fighting someone. His covers laid torn next to his bed. Y/n could see the pain on his face, his chest went rapidly up and down like he struggled to breath. Sweat covered his whole upper body. y/n crawled up his bed planted herself on top of him while she used her legs to immobilize his metal arm so he wouldn’t accidently hit her. Her hands went to his face. 

“Bucky, wake up, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up sweetheart, come back to me, wake up.” y/n caressed his face while talking him through his nightmare. A single tear escaped Bucky’s eye before his body stilled and his eyes opened. “y/n?” his voice was raw like he had been yelling for hours. 

“hey Buck, I’m here.” y/n said while getting some wet hair out of his face. 

“they were hurting you and I couldn’t save you.” 

“I’m here with you Bucky, I’m safe and so are you.”

It was not the first time she had to wake him from a nightmare so the position she was in wasn’t that strange for them. But when she felt Bucky’s metal fingers brushed her inner thigh and she remembered she was still holding his arm with her legs. Immediately she released his arm while her head turned red. But before she had time to crawl off him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest. Her face buried in the crook of his neck. This was new, mostly after he woke up from a nightmare he needed a little space and always held her at arm length. 

“you’re safe, you’re safe, you’re in my arms” Bucky muttered to himself.

After the first shock she relaxed more in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his torso. She couldn’t hold herself back and planted a feather light kiss just under his jaw. Bucky’s body tensed for a second before it relaxed completely. 

“It was just a dream Buck, I’m here, safe with you.” y/m whispered against his neck. 

Bucky cupped her cheek with his right hand and caresses her lower lip with his thumb. His deep blue eyes keeping a strong hold on hers.

“I’ll try my best to keep you that way y/n/n. If it was possible I would keep you in my arms forever.”  

“I would gladly stay there.”

y/n saw something change in Bucky’s eyes, they turned a darker shade of blue. His whole body expression had changed, it was like he had been in a dark room for years and now saw the sun for the first time. Like he truly saw her for the first time. His hand slowly moved to the back of her neck and stayed there to rest. 

y/n was hypnotized by his eyes but his lips captures her eye when he ran the point of his tongue over his bottom lip. 

It all happened fast, he pulled her on top of his chest and before she knew it Bucky lightly caresses her lips with his. It was sweet and soft but still full of emotions. When she realized what was happening she relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. She moved her hands from his biceps where she was holding on to him to his head where she waved her fingers in his dark locks. Bucky had still his right hand on the back of her neck where he started to massage her skin. His metal hand rested on her lower back that held her close to his body. It wasn’t long before the kiss turned to a more heated one filled with passion and need once Bucky’s tongue asked permission to enter her mouth, which she gladly granted him. She could feel the heat between her legs rise with every second that passed, every touch of his hands. Bucky’s left hand had started to move across her back and had found his way under y/n’s sleep shirt. The cold of his metal hand felt like heaven on her heated skin, without even noticing y/n started to moan against his mouth. It wasn’t long after that she had to pull back for air, with their foreheads against each other she tried to calm her breath. They just held each other in silence, neither of them wanting to break to spell they were under. It was when y/n moved her leg a little she felt something hard against her inner thigh. 

“someone’s happy to see me” she giggled

Bucky’s head turned a deep red and started to apologize to her for his arousal.

“oh Buck, no need to be ashamed, you have the same effect on me. You should feel how wet you made me just by kissing me like that.” 

She took a hold of his right hand and looked at his searching for a sign of his consent. When he gave her a light nod she guided his hand between their body’s and gently laid his hand over her dripping sex. Almost on instinct Bucky ran a finger between her lips from her opening to her aching clit. 

“this wet all for me Doll?” Bucky whispered in her ear when he found his confidence back. Meanwhile rubbing her clit. 

“yes Bucky…oh god…all for you.” y/n moaned on top of him. 

“oh Buck…that feels so good…ohh”

“fack babe you look like a goddess, let go for me.” Bucky said inserting 2 fingers and rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

She could feel her orgasm reaching closer and closer. One hand still holding onto his wrist while her other one started to reach his hip. Just when she wanted to slip under the elastic of his sweats his metal hand stopped her. Feeling like she did something wrong she made a move to get of him but just at that moment Bucky curled his fingers that were buried deep inside her hitting her g spot. The feeling made her legs feel like jelly what made her collapse back on top his chest. Immediately Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her waist keeping her close.

“let me take care of you first sweetheart, I want you to focus on the feeling.” Bucky explained and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It only took a few more strokes of his fingers for the feeling to explode in the most breathtaking orgasm she ever had. She had to bite his shoulder to keep herself from screaming his name for everyone to hear. Bucky guided her trough her orgasm like a pro, kissing her exposed neck and softly rubbing her clit. Once the shaking lessened in her legs Bucky withdraws his hand from her panties. 

“you okay babe?” Bucky asks her while brushing her hair out of her face.

“yeah, good, so good.” y/n mutters. 

Bucky moves them both to their sides and pulls her closer to his body. With his free hand he grabs the ripped covers from the floor and drabs it as good as he can over them both. 

“try and get some sleep doll, you deserve it.” 

“But what about you? I want to please you.” y/n says while she fights to keep her eyes open.

“You need sleep doll, we have all the time in the world to continue later.”

y/n lays her head against his chest and mutters “God I love you Bucky”

“I love you too y/n”                        


End file.
